


always

by Fiery_Keys



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_Keys/pseuds/Fiery_Keys
Summary: “Here’s what’s gonna happen, buddy. We are going to sleep. In this bed. Together. Preferably till tomorrow afternoon. And there will be no funny business, got it?”-Post 5x23. Silly, pointless fluff.





	always

**always**

 When Emma had dragged Killian back to her new house after they were finally reunited, the plan had been to collapse into bed and sleep for _days_ , duties of the Savior be damned. But here she is, pressed up against the wall of the master bedroom as Killian kisses the hell out of her.

 Emma can’t say she dislikes it too much.

 Still, she pushes him away reluctantly, giving him a mock glare. “Killian, quit distracting me.”

 Killian smirks, swiping his tongue over his kiss swollen lips. “I think you quite like my _distractions_ , darling.” His accent curls over the words in a way that should be illegal and Emma almost groans, fighting the urge to shove him against the wall and have her way with him then and there.

 But tiredness wins out, and she simply rolls her eyes at him, pushing the door of the bedroom open. “There’ll be time for that later,” Emma says dryly, waiting for him to step inside before she follows and shuts the door.

 With a flick of her wrist, Killian’s clothes are replaced by a comfortable pair of pajamas. He glances down at himself in surprise and then back at Emma when she transforms her own clothes into a tank top and a pair of shorts.

 Killian grins. “I must say, you look quite fetching in that sleepwear, love,” he says, voice dripping with sin. Emma ignores the flare of heat in her belly and shoots him a warning look.

 “Here’s what’s gonna happen, buddy. We are going to sleep. In this bed. Together. Preferably till tomorrow afternoon. And there will be no funny business, got it?”

 Killian sighs exaggeratedly. “As you say, my love,” Emma can’t help but smile at the endearment, her cheeks turning rosy.

 “I suppose you _do_ have to make good on your promise to sleep for weeks,” Killian continues.

 “I shall do it most happily,” Emma says cheerfully. It’s strange, to feel so lighthearted and joyful, after weeks of agony and stress and chasing away nightmares brought upon by the darkness and Killian’s multiple deaths.

 But he’s here with her now, and that’s all it takes to chase away the pain, really.

 “Love?” Killian asks softly and Emma realizes that she spaced out for a moment there.

 “I’m okay,” she reassures him and for the first time since the darkness, she actually means it.

 They go to bed soon, then. Emma is so tired she almost falls asleep when her head hits the pillow, but before she does, she feels Killian’s soft kiss on her forehead and his whispered _“Good night, my love.”_

Emma smiles drowsily and allows sleep to take her.

 When she wakes in the early hours of the morning, they are hopelessly entwined, Killian’s arms around her and Emma pressed into his side. She places a hand on his chest and feels tears prick at her eyes at the _thump thump_ of his heartbeat against her skin.

 He’s here. He’s alive. He’s not going anywhere.

 Killian stirs slightly and presses his face into her hair, his hold on her tightening.

 “Sleep, Swan,” He mutters, his voice rough with sleep. “S’early.”

 “Okay,” Emma whispers. She closes her eyes, feeling the beat of his heart against her fingertips and allows the sensation to lull her into sleep once more.

 When Emma wakes for the second time, the sun is streaming through the windows and Killian is propped up on his elbow, watching her with a soft smile.

 “How was your sleep, love?”

 “Best one I’ve had in ages,” Emma says honestly, sitting up. She brushes her hand against his jaw, leaning in for a kiss. Killian sinks into her, sighing softly into her mouth.

 When they draw away, Killian rests his forehead against hers, hand buried in her hair. “I love you,” he murmurs.

 Emma laughs even as her heart speeds up. It’s hardly the first time he’s said it to her, but she doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of hearing it.

 “I think I’ve always loved you.”


End file.
